


With A Little Help...

by AuroraDerall



Category: Arc the Lad
Genre: BL (Light), Confused Teenagers And Big Brother Types, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Future M/F Pairing?, Implied Slash, Light-Hearted, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Yaoi (Light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDerall/pseuds/AuroraDerall
Summary: During a work trip to Testa, Cheryl debates what kind of sentiment is her admiration for a certain ninja gunslinger, and a certain samurai guardian of the town helps her sort things out. (Or tries, at least.)





	With A Little Help...

 

As Cheryl finished going through the checklist for all the newly approved goods from Society Village, she couldn’t help but feel that small twinge of anxiety again.

 

They were starting to become familiar to her -- she’d been getting them for a while now every time she had to deliver new merchandise to Testa’s bazaar. She was also well aware what was causing these feelings.

 

There was always a chance she could run into  _ him _ while she was here.

 

_ Ah, you’re being silly! I know work’s done and you can relax, but don’t lose focus, or you’ll never get to be on his level _ , Cheryl thought as she took the merchant's signature for the last delivery of the day.  _ Besides, it’s not like he’s around every time you visit here. _

 

After thanking the merchant and leaving the bazaar, Cheryl took a turn up an alleyway in the general direction of the Item and Weapon Society branch offices. As she was just arriving at its doors, they opened.

 

“Alright. I have some business to report in the Guild at the moment, but I’ll see you later,” said a familiar voice. A pale figure with long silver hair stepped out of the doors, his attention directed at someone behind him. He was clad in all black, save for his blue scarf, which covered the lower half of his face. He drew up short, immediately noticing Cheryl and nodded a greeting. “Oh, hello Cheryl.”

 

_ Thump thump thump-thump! _ went Cheryl’s heart into overdrive.  _ He really is here this time around! Yes! Maybe I can get to ask him a few questions… _

 

She realized she’d been staring and had hesitated in answering. “Ah! Uh, hi Shu. I… wasn’t expecting to run into you,” she managed to reply.  _ Well, good going with  _ **_that_ ** _ attempt at a save, you dolt! _

 

Shu chuckled fondly. “I only arrived about an hour ago, and already  _ someone’s _ been taking up my time,” was his vague answer, which was immediately greeted by a mildly flustered “Oi, oi!” from the person who’d been standing behind him the whole time.

 

Cheryl immediately recognized it as Tosh's voice, especially since she had been at the dojo getting his approval on the deliveries earlier.  _ Crud, he heard me too! _ She hoped her embarrassment wasn't too obvious.

 

Shu stepped to the side to make way for Tosh, who had a slight smile playing on his lips. Tosh huffed, folding his arms in mock protest. “Well, I hadn't heard complaint from you about my company until now. After all, wasn't it you who rushed to see  _ me _ before guild work was done?”

 

“I would hardly call coming across you in the middle of the streets ‘rushing’ to visit,” Shu answered in a matter-of-fact tone, though to anyone who had been acquainted with the two for a while there was still a certain softness at the end of his statement. It was simply a continuation of their banter, which Cheryl and her friends had become familiar with over the course of the year and a half or so since their adventure.

 

Tosh sighed, raking his fingers over his wild red hair. “So cold, this guy!” Cheryl could tell he was trying to suppress a laugh as he said it. “Maybe he’ll be more sociable once he’s done with work and had something to drink.” Then, as if remembering to be more businesslike, he straightened up and addressed Cheryl. “...but enough dragging him through the coals. Cheryl, I was coming to look for you -- I wanted to check in on how the deliveries were coming along after I’d given my permission to sell the new items at the bazaar.”

 

Cheryl blinked for a moment at the change of conversation, before remembering what she had originally been here for. “Oh! Ah… well, I was just coming back here to report everything was approved and delivered without a hitch, and get my pay from the Society folks,” she managed not to stammer when she answered.  _ Man, all this threw me off for a minute. But they both seem to be leaving it well alone, so maybe they didn’t notice… I hope. _

 

“Good! Then if you don’t mind, I’ll accompany you while you make your report, as I’d like to hear it too. I have Chongara and Choko as ears at the bazaar, but I still like to hear other accounts when possible.”

 

Cheryl nodded. “Yeah, sure.” Maybe it’d help her calm down a little after the earlier surprise.  _ Gotta show I've got it together, how much I've matured thanks to everyone... _

 

Shu interrupted the conversation. “I’ll be going for a bit then. By the way, Cheryl, I saw one of the newly approved rifles. The one in the office here was the finalized prototype, but I seemed to recognize it as one of your designs?”

 

“Y-yes! It’s based on the plans I’d shown you the last time I saw you around.” Cheryl answered excitedly. “I even took into account your feedback from that time.”

 

“I noticed. I tested the prototype while here. It’s a really excellent piece, and I hope to get one for myself once they go on sale tomorrow.” Shu’s lips curved up in a small smile. “Your general crafting skills were top-notch already, and you’ve continued to improve on them even now. Keep at it, I think you will be a world-class firearms meister.”

 

_ He remembered!  _ Cheryl’s heart leaped. “...thank you, I will! I’m already drafting several potential plans for handguns next.”

 

“Hmm, then if I have time before either of us has to leave I’d like to see them. Anyway, I’ll leave you and Tosh be so you can complete your job.” And with that, Shu turned and headed down the street in the direction of the Hunter’s Guild.

 

So ecstatic had been Cheryl about getting praise for her work that she had almost forgotten why she was there in the first place. She turned to Tosh again, while trying to hide a small blush of embarrassment. “Ah! Um, sorry to keep you waiting. You’re probably busy with other matters.”

 

“It’s fine. The members of the guard have kept up their training and work for the day. Frankly, sometimes they leave me with little to do at all as of late.” Tosh chuckled as they stepped back into the Society offices. “I might have to start worrying if it keeps up and I’m left without a job at all.”

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that -- even with the Dark One sealed away again, she was aware that peace was still extremely fragile. It was hard to imagine anywhere in the world ever without a need for warriors like Tosh or Shu.

 

* * *

 

 

Given that her task was able to be carried out without incident, the report went by fairly quickly, and Cheryl was able to collect her pay. It was honestly a pretty sweet gig she had going on now with the Weapon and Item Societies, acting as both a part-time member involved in weapons development and courier service for them, as it allowed her to continue travelling even after her friends parted ways. Sometimes she’d even been lucky enough to see them and catch up a little when she was in their general area.

 

As they finished wrapping up at the offices and started to leave, Tosh smiled and said, “You seem to be overall in much higher spirits than when we first met. From the things you’ve told me I can tell you’ve taken what I had to say about friendship to heart.”

 

Cheryl nodded. “Yes. I think I still have a lot to learn about it though, but seeing people who believe in each other like you and Shu do… well, that’s amazing.”

 

Tosh grinned as they turned a corner. “You really admire Shu, don’t you?”

 

Cheryl could feel her face burn up at that sudden question. “I… uh... what do you mean?!” she sputtered.

 

Tosh couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. “...I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but tease you a bit. But I’m not surprised at all if it is so, it’s normal for a girl your age to get a crush. And Shu is quite popular with people, even if he only seems to half recognize it.”

 

As they walked in the direction of the dojo, Cheryl started to pull a face at Tosh for mocking her, but realized her cheeks were still red. She looked down, frowning.

 

“I… well, maybe? But at the same time it’s more like… he reminds me of my dad a little? I mean, they look nothing alike, and Shu doesn’t design firearms like he did, but the way he seems calm and seems to have everything together but also shows care for others… well, dad was kinda similar in a sense.” She lowered her voice and  muttered: "and I...”

 

Before she could finish, they’d reached the entrance to the dojo’s yard. Tosh sat at the steps leading inside, motioning for Cheryl to sit next to him.

 

Tosh leaned back against the stairs, looking thoughtful. “I see. Hmm… while your admiration could be seen as a crush of sorts, it’s starting to sound to me like you’d rather aspire to  **_BE_ ** someone like your father or Shu.” Tosh held up his hand, ticking off qualities on his fingers. “Collected under pressure, can act very independent, but isn’t devoid of kindness, am I right?”

 

Cheryl looked up at Tosh, feeling astounded by his perception of her situation. Tosh answered her look of surprise with a fond smile.

 

“What you don’t seem to realize is that you  **_are_ ** already quite a few of those things, in your own fashion of doing them. Your determination sometimes wavers more than you’d like it to, but by now I think that’s mostly a matter of your age, unlike before when I first met you, Alec, and the rest of the kids.”

 

Cheryl stared at Tosh quietly, allowing him to continue.

 

“Truth is, you and Shu are not very different at all. While there are things I still don’t know about him, and don’t know if I ever will, I understand enough to say that life was not kind to him for a long time. It was certainly less kind to him than it was to me, at least, and I didn’t have it too easy either.

 

“And between the two of us, Shu’s confidence has nearly broken in the past before. I was even there to witness it one time. In my view, it took everything he cares for and everyone that cared for him to fully realize his resolve again. Which is something I think you might have familiarity with.

 

“But once he’d set his mind to it, he was again one of the fiercest warriors I’ve ever had the pleasure to fight beside, and also someone who was there for me when  **_I_ ** faltered as well.”

 

Cheryl carefully mulled over Tosh’s words. “Is that why you place so much faith in him?”

 

Tosh smiled with a wink. “Of course. I wouldn’t be able to call myself his best friend if I didn’t. Or a good partner.”

 

“I see. I think I get it…” Cheryl smiled in return while looking off in the distance, then paused.  _...wait a minute, did he just say  _ **_“partner?”_ **

 

Before she could give that much thought, Cheryl felt a pat on the head and gentle ruffling of her hair, like one would do to a small child. Tosh laughed, which Cheryl couldn’t help but find infectious.

 

“I think you’ll be alright if you stick to your guns.” Tosh grinned at Cheryl’s wince at the terrible pun. “You are definitely a fine and admirable young lady, and your friends are growing into great people themselves.” Tosh stood up from the dojo steps and went over to pick up two empty jugs. “Anyway, I’m going to fetch water for the evening meal. You can join me and Shu for a bit and show him your new designs if you’d like.”

 

Cheryl stood up, brightening at this. “Alright! I do have to leave tomorrow so I’d be thankful for it.”

 

“No problem.” As he walked out of the yard of the dojo and in the direction of the fountain, he paused to look over his shoulder. Tosh's tone changed and his back straightened. “Oh yeah, also…”

 

Cheryl stopped short behind Tosh, blinking questioningly. “Also…?”

 

“...also, should you ever choose to find yourself a serious companion, make sure it’s someone who would place as much faith in you as you would for them.” Tosh’s lips curled up in a mischievous smile. “I’m willing to bet you probably know someone already like that.”

 

Cheryl fully froze in place at that. “What the…? What do you…?”  _ What the hell is he talking about? _

 

**_Ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum!_ **

 

_ And  _ **_WHY_ ** _ did I just get reminded of a certain annoying item fanboy when he said that? _

 

Tosh simply chuckled to himself and marched off toward the fountain, leaving Cheryl to continue being both confused and flustered all on her own.

 

* * *

 

 

Once she managed to calm down, Cheryl began walking down the street to where the Water Sphere fountain was located. She turned the corner, certain she was about to catch up to Tosh when she skidded to a stop.

 

Tosh had met up with Shu at the fountain and was greeting him. 

 

They appeared not to have noticed her among the activity of people walking up and down the main road, so Cheryl decided to keep her distance. Moving to the corner of a house's fence, she watched and tried to figure out what they were talking about.

 

Unfortunately, their voices did not carry over to her, but the gestures between the two were clear.

 

Tosh took down two drinking cups the fountain maintainers kept for residents and visitors to the town. Filling one, he handed it over to Shu as they spoke. Tosh seemed his usual friendly self, while Shu seemed as nonchalant as ever.

 

Tosh then casually served himself some water in his own cup, drank a bit, then smiled at Shu and said something. Then, as Shu started drinking from his own cup, Tosh leaned in close as if to whisper something.

 

What happened next was so fast Cheryl could barely see it at all. She then realized that Shu had hooked one of his legs around Tosh’s, knocking off his center of balance, causing Tosh to land in the fountain. Shu then finished his cup and calmly turned to walk away.

 

Tosh yelped and flailed in the fountain a little before pulling himself out. “S-Shu! I was kidding!” he yelled, before grabbing the water jugs and scrambling to catch up.

 

From her vantage point by the fence, Cheryl noticed something unusual as Shu was leaving.

 

He was wearing the broadest of smiles.

 

Soon Tosh ran by as well, soaking wet and laughing.

 

Cheryl furrowed her brow and sighed.

 

_ …...I guess men are just as  _ **_utterly ridiculous_ ** _ as boys _ , she thought as she began to walk back to the dojo after them.

  
  
  


**-END-**

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**OMAKE - What Cheryl Couldn’t Hear**

  
  


Shortly after Tosh had filled the jugs, he noticed Shu walking up to him.

 

“Ah, hey!” Tosh motioned for Shu to come over. “All done with Hunter work, I take it?”

 

Shu nodded. “Yes. And it seems there aren’t any new assignments posted, at least for today, so I might be free for the next few days.”

 

“So you’re staying around a bit? Great!” Tosh beamed. “It’s almost dinnertime, you should come by. Cheryl will be around as well, so we’ll have to take it easy on the drinks until later tonight, though.”

 

“That’s alright with me.” Shu smiled. “I was wanting to see her new concept designs before she leaves for her next job.”

 

“By the way, it seems I was half right about you having an admirer,” Tosh teased, while picking up a drinking cup provided by the fountain managers. He filled it and handed it over to Shu.

 

“Hmm, you don’t say. Does it worry you?” Shu’s tone sounded even, though Tosh knew him well enough to realize Shu was playing along.

 

Tosh served himself some water from the fountain and took a drink. He grinned, answering: “Not at all. What do you take me for, a child?”

 

As Shu took a sip of his own cup, Tosh leaned in a bit closer, still grinning. “Besides, I told her you have an extremely loud snore.”

 

Before Tosh could even break out in laughter at his own joke, he felt himself being swept off balance by Shu. Tosh landed ass-first in the fountain, getting completely soaked. Shu then finished his water and turned to walk away.

 

Tosh flailed a bit before pulling himself out of the fountain as fast as he could. “S-Shu! I was kidding!” he yelled, before running to catch up.

  
  


**-OMAKE END-**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Technically the fourth story I have ever finished, and the third one I am sharing with you all here.
> 
> Also, did you know I had been hanging on to this short story idea in my mind for… uhh, I *think* almost two years since I had first opened an Arc the Lad blog on Tumblr and was making contact with fellow fans? Oh dear, did I take my sweet time getting this written down.
> 
> I was hoping to get this bit of fluff out around either Valentine’s Day or Shu’s birthday (both back in February), but I wasn’t able to get things finished on time. I’m sorry about that!
> 
> The general idea was that this was supposed to be a cute (and kind of silly) character interaction between Cheryl and Tosh that would hint at both Cheryl starting to take notice of developing feelings for Lutz, and Tosh and Shu already having a serious relationship. Hopefully I was somewhat successful -- I’m afraid I may have made Cheryl a fair bit more mellow in temperament than she usually has! (Then again, in my defense, she IS feeling a bit confused here, haha.)
> 
> Anyway, I would like to say thanks to all the Arc the Lad fans I’ve had the pleasure of meeting thus far -- including the people who’ve joined my Arc Discord or followed the Arc Tumblr, as well as the Japanese fans on Twitter, who have been very kind and an inspiration a lot of the time, and especially the Tosh x Shu (Or Shu x Tosh, I like both versions of this coupling equally!) and Cheryl x Lutz fans in this case!
> 
> I would really also like to thank my friend Jade again for her stellar job as a beta (just like when she helped with my Gaav/Val “Bathtime” short), as well as for helping come up with a title for the story.
> 
> Comments or feedback (or even just a kudos!) are really appreciated and motivating!
> 
> I really hope to make more Arc stories in the future, as well as stories for my other big favorites.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Aurora Derall (Aruru)


End file.
